SR-3M
The SR-3 Vikhr '''is a Russian compact assault rifle but classified as a Carbine. It can be unlocked at rank 69 or with 14800CR. Description The SR-3 Vikhr (СР-3 Вихрь, Russian for "whirlwind") is a Russian compact assault rifle. This small-size assault rifle can engage the enemy manpower wearing bulletproof jackets as well as the non - armored vehicles at a distance of 200 m. The SR-3 is widely used by various FSO (the Russian government guard service) and FSB (Federal Security Service) operatives, elite Russian counter-terror teams and other specialized users in the MVD and Russian police. This assault rifle dimensions are the same as a submachine gun has but the firing range and hitting effect of the assault rifle are considerably better. It has a metal folding buttstock reduces the overall dimensions and allows to deliver aimed fire with folded or non-folded stock. It uses a detachable double-column sector magazine with the cartridges located in a chess-board order and interchangeable with magazines of the AS and VSS. http://www.tulatoz.ru/en/production/detail.php?ID=61&SECTION_ID=6%7C840 An improved version, which is the '''SR-3M, the version in-game, has improvements over the original gun such as a detachable suppressor, a redesigned handguard, and a collapsible grip. The iron sights were also relocated and a larger 30 round magazine was developed, but this magazine was not used in-game. In-Game As a deviation of the AS VAL, the SR-3M's performance is very similar to its predecessor. The SR-3M deals 34 damage per shot at close range, this results a 3-shots-kill capacity, like some other full auto weapons like the UMP45, MP5/10 and AUG A3 Para. Its minimum base damage is 20, it can kill a full heath enemy with 5 body shots at medium range and beyond. The rate of fire of the SR-3M is very high at 900 RPM, the highest in its category. However, the magazine size of this carbine is very low for its high rate of fire and is also the lowest in its class. The recoil of the SR-3M is very manageable as its 1st shot recoil of the SR-3M is not as high as the AS VAL while the rest is a low to moderate recoil but still has a high muzzle climb. Unlike the AS VAL, this gun has less camera recoil. Unlike its predecessor, the AS VAL, the SR-3M has a huge advantage as it can use a barrel attachment like the Muzzle Brake or Compensator to increase its effectiveness. The muzzle velocity and bullet drop are also slightly better due to being non-suppressed. With the powerful stopping power, the SR-3M is devastating at close range as it kills an enemy with its 3 shots, even a group of two or three enemies is not a big problem for this gun. The recoil pattern is similar to that of the MP5, rendering it useful for medium range engagement. However, even at medium range, the SR-3M, in full automatic, will often dump half it's magazine into an enemy when holding down the trigger down for even a short moment, one must exercise with caution in combat to not get caught in the open with multiple enemies. However, it needs a good trigger control because the ammunition is burned quite fast. With semi-automatic fire or tap fire, a long range kill is possible, but this is not really practical. Pros and Cons Pros: * Highest damage per shot and rate of fire in its class * Lowest Time To Kill of all the carbines * Moderate recoil but easy to control * Light and very maneuverable Cons: * Low magazine size ** Its high rate of fire makes the magazine size even worse in some ways * Burns ammunition very fast * Iron sights are quite obstructing Trivia * In reality, the SR-3M's maximum fire rate is only 840 RPM (link) instead of 900 RPM. However, the 900 RPM is from the '''early '''model of the SR-3. ** Please note, the Wikipedia page about the SR-3 is outdated with unverified sources. * It's the only primary to have green glowing iron sights. This is more commonly found in sidearms. * The Iron Sights are not removed when an optic is attached unlike many primary weapons such as the MP5, SCAR family, etc. * This gun is classified as an assault rifle by the Russian Forces, but its properties are alike to a NATO carbine classification. * Surprisingly, the SR-3M's minimum damage is lower than the AS VAL even when it fires the same round without the suppressor. * The PKA-S on the SR-3M is extremely misaligned. * The SR-3M, when suppressed in-game, becomes one of the quietest automatic weapons. Very useful due to the damage reduction of the suppressor. Reference Category:Carbine Class Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary